superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: It/Dot: The Macadamia Nut/Bully for Skippy Credits (1997)
"Bully for Skippy" Story by Nick Dubois Tom Ruegger Written by Nick Dubois Directed by Jon McClenahan Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editor Charles M. Howell IV Production Manager Bill Devine Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Ralph the Guard Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel Julie Brown as Minerva Mink Corey Burton as Duke Arte Johnson as Delivery Guy "It" Written by: Lenord Robinson & Lennie K. Graves Directed by: Jon McClenahan "Dot-The Macadamia Nut" Written by: Tom Ruegger Directed by: Jon McClenahan B.G. Key Design Phil Gullett Dave Pryor Doug Rice Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Jon McClenahan Dave Pryor Doug Rice Joe Sibilsky Visit Our Web Site at HTTTP://wwww.kidswb.com Model/Prop Design Jon McClenahan Dave Proyer Doug Rice Sheet Timing Ron Fleischer Jon McClenahan Dave Pryor B.G. Paint Phil Gullett Timing Directors Jon McClenahan Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Karl Jacobs Heather McClenahan Kit Woleben Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Color Correction Uttam Kumar Color Key Heather McClenahan] Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editor Bradford Keatts Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editor Steve Siracusa ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Post-Prod. Coor. John Voralik Dial/ADR Editor Linda DiFranco Post Prod. Coor. Howard Goldstein John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Studio Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers John Hegedes Parick Rodman Assistant Eng. Patrick Rodman Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistants Erin Keeler Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Ron Flesicher Lauren Seeley Kit Woleben Assistant to the Assistant's Assistant: Ouchy MacGouchy Animation Services Startoons Animation Dave Bodensteiner, John Griffin, Phil Gullett. Jon McClenahan, Miek Nickelson, Scott O'Brien, Mike Owens, Mike Proce, Dave Pryor, Kyle A. Carrozza, Neal Sternecky Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1997 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits